<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A St. Bernard Sits At the Top of the Driveway by crabmoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507989">A St. Bernard Sits At the Top of the Driveway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss'>crabmoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, It’s All Just Angst, Modern AU, Past Character Death, death mention, im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in his worst moments, even in death, Dante will always have someone by his side. That someone just so happens to be a St. Bernard named Calvin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A St. Bernard Sits At the Top of the Driveway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from St. Bernard by Lincoln.<br/>I’m so sorry this is all angst. The idea came to me and I had to write it. I really hope you enjoy it though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante wiped the tears from his cheeks. He knew it was alright to cry, but there was something there that told him He wouldn’t want him to. Dante got up and flipped on the fan in his room instead. A little white noise might help. Across the room, a picture was blown down from his wall. It was— it was Dante and Him. His best friend. The one that was gone. Dante didn’t dare say the name of the dead. He stared at the picture for a long time. It was all four of them, actually. Dante and Marco and Gabriel and Him. He wanted to see him in person, one last time. He couldn’t see him alive, but he could still go see him.</p><p>Dante pulled up his blinds to look at the weather. Outside it was overcast but otherwise nice out, or the perfect weather for doing this. He pulled on his dark green hoodie and shoes and headed for the door. He didn’t even bother to tell his parents where he was headed when he pulled his bike out and started down the driveway. He was sure they’d think he was just going over to Marco’s instead.</p><p>Dante’s dog, Calvin, a St. Bernard with a heart of gold, had followed him down the driveway too and looked like he’d be going all the way with Dante. He didn’t mind the company actually, a friend with him was always nice. Calvin had always loved Him, and he wasn’t sure why he didn’t think of bringing Calvin in the first place. Maybe the dog just knew, they were good like that.</p><p>They rode all the way to the cemetery, and Dante dumped his bike at the main entrance. He and Calvin wandered through all the graves until they came across the one they were looking for. His.</p><p>Dante didn’t want to talk with the grave, so he just sat on the pathway in front and respected it. Calvin laid down right beside the grave and started to wine. Around them the wind blew and the leaves rustled, it was so calm when they were alone.</p><p>“Yeah, I know buddy.” Dante scratched Calvin’s ears. “I miss him too.” Calvin licked his hand as he went to pull it away. Dante looked down at the ground where His body was and started to cry again. He couldn’t have had just one more day, could he? No, He was dead now and it was out of everyone’s control. Even His.</p><p>“Come on,” Dante wiped his tears away again and made his way back over to his bike. “Let’s go visit Marco.”</p><p>Calvin started to whine at His grave again and even got in a bark, before Dante called him over by name and they headed off to Marco’s. The bike ride over was slow. Hardly anyone was driving in the street, so Dante could spend a lot of time cruising, and Calvin stayed on the grass but kept up with Dante the whole way. Dante knew he was an older dog, so it was best that they were going slow.</p><p>He never had to knock to go into Marco’s house. Usually it was just him and his brother around anyway, but now his brother was gone, so it was just Marco at home. Dante slowly opened the door to Marco’s room to find him exactly where he left him last time, which was playing something or other on his brother's old DS. </p><p>Marco looked up with red eyes, Dante didn’t dare question why, but looked back down when he saw it was Dante. He knew that was his queue to lay on the bed next to Marco. Calvin hopped up too and found himself at home laying on the edge of Marco’s bed.</p><p>“Hey Marc.” Dante stretched out so his legs were just short of where Calvin was.</p><p>“Hi Dante.” He set the DS down and reached over to pet Calvin. “What’re you doing here?” The normal intonation in Marco’s voice was long gone and replaced with a monotone voice that sounded on the verge of tears. That was pretty much how Marco seemed to be feeling all the time anyways. </p><p>“I went to the cemetery today.” Dante was one to talk when his tone was close to matching Marco’s. They were both still barely processing. It’d barely been a week since he was buried.</p><p>“How was he?” That was an odd question to ask, since he wasn’t really able to see how he was doing, but Dante still answered it.</p><p>“The same. Calvin barked at him.” Dante sat up and joined Marco in scratching Calvin’s belly, and it brought him a little joy. </p><p>The laugh Marco could muster sounded forced and unhappy. “He always loved that dog of yours.” Marco cracked a brief smile as he pulled his hand away from Calvin before he flipped and started to lay on his back with his head next to Dante’s. </p><p>Dante played with the chord of his hoodie as he sat, deep in thought. “Do you think he’s still around?”</p><p>“I dunno.” Marco adjusted his feet so they lined up with Dante’s. “Maybe.</p><p>For a while the two just laid there, glad to have each other’s company. Marco was going to be lonely, and Dante couldn’t stop thinking about him. They needed some time with each other so they didn’t fall too deep from themselves. It started to get late at some point, though Dante didn’t care too much about the time. “Can I sleep here?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Marco already looked half asleep himself. Dante was glad he asked before he had fully conked out, since it was hard to wake him from that.</p><p>Calvin readjusted himself so his head was on top of both Marco and Dante’s feet. Dante fell asleep within minutes of asking, since it was comfortable there with Marco. Sure, it wasn’t the most ideal situation, but it was better than staying up until 3 am crying his eyes out over his dead best friend.</p><p>During the night Dante woke up to cold air blowing on his face and opened his eyes to see what it was. He was pretty sure neither of them left any windows open. In front of him was his dead best friend. It was Stef. What was he doing here?</p><p>“Sleep.” Stef told him, and pulled Dante’s eyelids down with the palm of his hand. It was something he’d done at many sleepovers with Dante and it was something Dante was going to miss. When he opened his eyes again, Stef was gone and replaced with Calvin trying to get between Dante and Marco.</p><p>Dante combed his hand through Calvin’s fur a few times before drifting off to sleep again, the encounter fresh in his mind. “I’ll miss you Stef.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think? Leave a comment or find me on tumblr @sistertosleep</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>